


Static

by Mariessa



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Tragedy, Discrimination, Disturbing Themes, Everyone Needs A Hug, False Memories, Forced Bonding, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Childhood Friends, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Loss of Identity, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Partner Betrayal, Possible Character Death, Psychological Torture, Rating May Change, Running Away, Self-Hatred, Soul Bond, Tattooed Jeon Jungkook, Verbal Abuse, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: (Don't be scared of the short word count! First chapter is trigger warnings!)Previously titled VoidWalkerJungkook never knew that the decision he made five years ago would cause his entire life to crumble. He can barely eat without throwing his food back up, his memory is increasingly growing weak and to make matters worse the soulmates he abandoned are hungry for revenge--or something more sinister.





	1. Additional Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter will be out soon hopefully

_ additional warnings and authors note _

_One of the first things I want to make clear is that if you've come here for a fluffy fanfic about the six boys finding Jungkook and instantly falling in love with him then you've come to the wrong place. In this fic the boys will be assholes for a while and won't seem in love with Jungkook at all. That's how this Au's world taught them anyway._

_I was briefly inspired by a book I read nearly four years ago that focused on reincarnation and the idea of someone taking the place of that previous reincarnation. The hatred that person would have sent towards them due to them having evidently killed hundreds of lives and there isolation of having no idea who anyone truly is. The book took a more fantastical route then this, besides being the second book in a trilogy where I read none of the others and being classic young adult stereotypes slathered together in one big sludge pile of a book._

_So, I just wanted to say that this was inspired by a published work but this alternate universe is of my creation and ideas. I created the society, the character ideas and the plotlines. Also I believe the books called Asunder if you want to read it._

_For any additional warnings I will warn you about a lot of things to come. In this story you'll see a lot of Kookie being treated poorly and outright inhumane by others because of his identity as a Void. This will include physical and mental abuse from strangers and maybe even his soulmates. In this world that is the norm. Along with this you'll see some pretty gross things such as sleazy politics and all that such with some heavy angst as a side dish. Sprinkle on some poor treatment of mental illness and homophobia and we got a trigger warning jackpot!_

_If the things are just mentioned triggers you please don't read. If self hatred and blatant spousal abuse triggers you don't read. If it does but you can take it or it doesn't please enjoy. :)_


	2. Chapter 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook felt tears fall down his face and his heart came to a stutter.
> 
> That soft but demanding voice that had comforted him when his date ditched him in the middle of nowhere. Those knowledgeable eyes that once helped him with all of his homework and assignments. The hands that now sat holding gun to the owner's head had held his own when they walked to class.
> 
> Deep down he felt a remnant of his already fractured soul break off. His entire body had become a fragile slab of glass. Curling his hands at his side he walked forward with his eyes refusing to leave the figure's firm body.

Jeon Jungkook had been on his own for years now.

He lived in the rough side of the city, in a small room he rented that barely had enough room for him to even stand up. Rats loved to hide under his pillow and sleep next to him at night giving him some semblance of company. The floors creeked and the ceiling was lopsided from the water that fell from it all day.

His landlord didn't care if he a void or not just that he gave him his rent on time and helped out in the kitchen. It wasn't uncommon to find Voids living in situations like this, most where either half dead or your worst nightmare. And even if it meant living like a animal Jungkook refused to become like that. 

Unlike many he still had some of his dignity left in his body. The rest was long gone, buried under years of torment and rejection.

That morning had been one of the bad days in which he woke up covered in sweat and screaming at the top of his lungs from a nightmare. Once he finally had the guts to open his eyes he had to cover his body with his blanket and curl into a ball, hoping to shut out the outside world for a few more minutes.

He shivered against the dirty cot that served as his bed with his legs pulled against his chest. A sour feeling sat in his stomach as he heard the sound of claws scraping against the floor along with tiny squeaks and cries from hungry baby rats.

A small part of him felt like feeding them the leftover fries from the fast food he ordered last night but he felt to tired to even move. His body felt raw and sore with his throat burning from the screaming.

Licking his lips he felt the warm air from the cracked windows from above him dance across his skin. Sweat dripped down his face as he moved the blanket off of his body and was met face to face with beady black eyes. A small smile spread across his face as he moved his hand allowing the rat to climb onto it and used his pinky finger to scratch behind it's ear.

"Hey little buddy you're hungry aren't you?" Jungkook mumbled watching the rat rub against his finger with what he thought was pride.

Below him he heard the rest of the rats scramble under his bed and start messing with his things. He knew that he'd have to check for scratch marks and bite marks later on but for now he took in the comfort of the one currently nibbling at his arm. 

"Sorry I'm not made out of peanut butter or cheese buddy. But I do need to go shopping." He sighed looking at the scraps he called clothes with distaste.

They where becoming to damaged to even wear anymore. A quick trip to the store would do him some good since he needed food and blankets to survive. Before he would spend days curled up on the only in a towel from the shower he took before and the rats clawing at his skin until they hit the flesh.

But now he was getting better and his medication was numbing all of that pain for him. Now the pain he felt was only physical. He could function and besides the rats loved him now. 

Stroking the rat's mane he sat up crossing his legs over one another. "How about you let daddy go get some food buddy and stop munching on his body okay?" He said removing the rat from off of his arm and allowed it to scurry off under his bed.

Getting off of the bed wasn't as hard as thought and soon he was making his way out of the room was his hood pulled over his eyes. The sleeves felt like sandpaper against his skin from the cheap material it was made out of and the boots he pulled on where a size to big. But they where the only pieces he had left from his life before.

Old memories began to resurface but he quickly shoved them back down with a hiss and a ache in his chest.

The smell of blood filled his nose with the feeling of hands pressing against his throat. Jungkook shuddered and bit down on his lap hard. Now was not the time to relive the best days of his life, the years he spent manipulated and led on. Shaking his head he continued onward seeing the corner store come onto his sight.

It was a old building having previously been a fire station but was now split into three different things, one being a corner store on the bottom floor. They had more then food but household appliances and knock off clothing. Also it was one of the few places he wasn't ridiculed before he even walked into it.

A comfort was what it had become.

He pulled open the front door and made his was over to the back where they kept the bargain deals feeling his stomach begin to grumble. The sight of fresh food that wasn't already devoured made his mouth water and he was barely able to keep himself from eating it right it the middle of the store.

Hungry, he was so **hungry**. Just the thought of the food touching his tongue made his chest burst and his eyes burn with unshed tears. 

Pawing at the food he grabbed a loaf of bread and clutched it to his chest. Slowly he took in a breath before letting it out and starting the process over again. Soon the panic began to subside and he allowed himself to open his eyes just a peak.

"Everyone down!" 

His ears rang and he knees felt weak. The voice was so familiar the prospect of getting robbed didn't even hit him as he dropped the loaf onto the ground. His heart began to beat faster as his turned to face the front of the store.

Jungkook felt tears fall down his face and his heart came to a stutter.

That soft but demanding voice that had comforted him when his date ditched him in the middle of nowhere. Those knowledgeable eyes that once helped him with all of his homework and assignments. The hands that now sat holding gun to the owner's head had held his own when they walked to class.

Deep down he felt a remnant of his already fractured soul break off. His entire body had become a fragile slab of glass. Curling his hands at his side he walked forward with his eyes refusing to leave the figure's firm body.

"Hobi." He whispered feeling his soul grind to dust and blind unfiltered rage take over his body. The demons he fought to subdue burst free and he couldn't even think straight.

Years of rejection. Years of being forgotten and pushed aside. Years of being treated like a piece of trash, like scum under someone's shoe. It all came back in a flurry of emotion and heartache.

Suddenly their eyes met and he watched as recognition slowly set in followed by what looked like pure fear. He gritted his teeth and spat out the words as if they where poison. Blood pumped in his ears and tremors went throughout his sickly body.

"You fucking bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear.
> 
> That's all he could feel as he faced the boy he had previously thought as dead before him, bitter hatred dancing in his eyes. He looked like he had three years before when he had pushed them all away and destroyed there bonds.
> 
> Their souls.


	3. Chapter 1.2

Their eyes meet and Hoseok can't help but let the gun go off, splattering the man's head into bits of blood and puss. Brain mattered painted the counter the man had been previously hiding under, evoking a scream from the back of the store.

He barely pays attention to this as he struggles to form any words to say being stuck admist his own shock. The gun feels cool against his hand and he watches as the other's eyes trail down to it. They are full of what he could only describe as bitter resentment. 

"You kill people now?" The younger of the two asked sounding as if he wasn't surprised by the cold blooded murder he just witnessed. 

Kookie's eyes moved back to his face as he took a step forward before stopping, his skin now covered a sheen of sweat. He looked as if he where going to faint soon with his body shaking with each breath he took. A small part of him wanted to run over to him and hug him, to take him somewhere safe and dispose of the body. 

He didn't even move.

"He didn't even try to call the cops but you still shot him. How could you?" Kookie was sniffling now and he wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands. 

His hands where covered in scars and festering wounds, the sight of them leaving a sick feeling in Hoseok's stomach. They where dark purple with pink and grey in between. He knew that he wad the blame for some of them without even knowing how old they were. 

Killing the man wasn't something he was proud but it was something he needed to do. Living in the city was not only ridiculously expensive to maintain but also very deadly. People where greedy within the clean air and million dollar apartments, with everyone trying stay ahead of the game in order to survive. 

Outside of the city people where dying with Voids being the majority of them. Small villages surrounded the city filled to the brim with the poor and the sick. Voids where often abandoned in the villages after they had hit there coming of age ceremony and nothing was found in there fractured souls. 

There bodies lined the streets and in the back alleys of the city many just starved to death. Hundreds lived in the projects of the city, thriving off of underground fighting and theft. Hoseok knew if he allowed that to happened to his soulmates he would beg for death.

So if he had to kill one store clerk to have enough to feed them, he would do it without any regrets. It just hurt to see Kookie in so much pain from witnessing it.

Putting his gun back in it's holster the man walked closer to the boy and gestured to his chest. It was caving in with his ribs being shown threw his thin clothing. It sickened him to see one of his boys like that.

Hoseok titled his head making the other flinch back. "I killed people before Kookie. I just hid it from you to keep that naive part of you alive." He grabbed the drawstring of the boy's hoodie, yanking him forward. "But you had to throw all that effort away."

It was like all of the fight in the boy's body had died out as he struggled to keep his tears at bay. The anger had been replaced by years of fear and punishments waiting to be dealt. Kookie looked as if he where going to faint and fall into his arms from how pale he was.

His lips where completely white along with his face. His eyes where red and he sniffled weakly. Tremors went throughout his entire body as he weakly beat at the older man's chest attempting to free himself. 

"Get away from me." He whimpered his voice a mixture of regret and disgust. "Please Hobi let me go home."

Hoseok's eyes darkened at the word. His grip became tighter choking him as he continued to fight him off. 

"Your home is with me across the city." He said watching the boy turn blue as he coughed for air. "You ran away from your home like a coward." His hand flew up gripping the poor child's throat like it was a toothpick, ready to squeeze the life out of him.

Tears sprinkled down his captives cheeks as he coughed against the stale air. Blood filled his face as he blushed a deep crimson with his jaw being pushed in a uncomfortable position, trails of pain going threw his body.

Kookie's eyes began to grow misty and dilate.

And within seconds he let go, pushing the boy aside as if he where nothing. He had lost his cool and now his Kookie was terrified of him again. Silently he scolded himself thinking of what the others would do if they found out.

Below him Kookie backed away his eyes wide and his chest heaving. He had already started to cry and hadn't even tried to stop it with his instincts controlling him. It made the man feel a bit of guilt from his actions.

Walking over to him he bent down so they where face to face, grabbing his chin to keep their eyes on one another's. 

"Are you ready to go back home?"

* * *

Jungkook ran as fast as he could.

His heart hammered against his chest as he bolted from the store and blindly down the street not even bothering to try and go back from where he came. Mud sat caked on his knees as he fumbled over his feet and face planted into the dirt road, grass cutting at his skin. 

He whipped at his face with his fingers and tried to catch his breath. The back of his throat burned like lava with his legs feeling like they where swollen from the pain. Crying would do him no good as it would just draw attention to him and panicking would make him run to the wrong people.

No one would help him and even if they did they'd probably take him to the cops. Then the cops would murder him, torture him until he couldn't even remember his own name.

Voids where the scum of the earth they where despised and feared from when they where infants to corpses in caskets. Thousands of lives where erased due to there existence and more where to come with him still being alive.

Jungkook shivered as he huddled on the ground, moving his back against the alleys stone wall. Dust and dead leaves fell onto his shoulders making him feel even dirtier then he already was. He closed his eyes with his head propped up on his scrapped knees.

'I can't run from them anymore. They'll find me. They'll kill me. They'll rip my entire soul bond to shreds.' His mind felt like a knot, thoughts uneven and torn. 'I have to escape. I have to run. I have to go home.'

Home. The word made him remember his life from before, a life were he was oblivious to the pain and suffering of his being. A place full of TaeTae's hugs. A place full of Jim-Jim's kisses and Jin's cuddles. A place Yoongi's scowls and Joonie's lessons. A place full of Hobi's ever growing knowledge.

He couldn't crawl back to them, he refused to be vulnerable again. Jeon Jungkook was not a weak person but god he was cracking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the whole confrontation seems rushed, I will be editing this chapter in a week. Next chapter is gonna be big.


	4. Chapter 1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'It's tattered. It's broken down from the abuse.' His thoughts ran wild as he felt a foul taste settle in his mouth. 'It's as good as dead. Tainted from your own mistakes.'
> 
> No. Stop that. He had to hold onto the hope that the boys would forgive his betrayal and just lock him up in his room. Chain him to his bed and keep him from dying. Comfort him when his memories came from the many holes in his aching mind.
> 
> They wouldn't let him die, they where to dependent on him to do that.
> 
> 'should I run again?' He wondered hugging himself. 'would I even make it?' The answer was obvious to him making his stomach flip flop as his nerves began to get best of him.

His bed was cold that night with the rats having disappeared into his neighbors bedroom. As soon as he had set foot in the room they scampered away their instincts telling them to steer clear of him. Emotions ran high in his mind and more then a few things had been thrown around the room in a attempt to calm himself down.

In the end he collapsed onto his bed in a fit of tears and gasping for fresh air. His lungs burned from running and the tears that ran down his cheeks felt as if they where made from sulfur. Sweat kept his long, unruly hair from falling on his face along with the dirt it had picked up crawling to safety. 

Jungkook knew reuniting with his former friend was not a coincidence, the others must be on this side of the city with him. There was no doubt in his mind that Hobi would end up telling the others out of anger and then they'd all become even more emotionally unstable then they had been before.

A large part of him knew that the situation he was in had to be his own fault but a smaller part of him wanted to disagree. When he had ran away from his prison years ago he wouldn't have known it would come to this. The sixteen year old that ran from his hyungs would have never thought they'd become killers much less be willing to kill him.

But the encounter at the corner store showed him the reality he had been refusing to face.

Beneath his dying body laid a glimmer a mist the darkness, a blinking beacon of hope that promised centuries of love and protection, a soul bond. As long as he had that he could continue on and hope for his life to be spared.

'It's tattered. It's broken down from the abuse.' His thoughts ran wild as he felt a foul taste settle in his mouth. 'It's as good as dead. Tainted from your own mistakes.'

No. Stop that. He had to hold onto the hope that the boys would forgive his betrayal and just lock him up in his room. Chain him to his bed and keep him from dying. Comfort him when his memories came from the many holes in his aching mind.

They wouldn't let him die, they where to dependent on him to do that.

'should I run again?' He wondered hugging himself. 'would I even make it?' The answer was obvious to him making his stomach flip flop as his nerves began to get best of him. 

Pain flared in his head and instinctively he cried out grabbing at his head. Jungkook knew he needed to calm down since working himself up would worsen his health and not help his situation. With him being ill they'd be able to take him down easier.

Huffing, he sat up and allowed his body to relax looking around his room. If he was going to run he needed to move and he needed to move fast. Who knows what they where doing now that they knew he was in the area. They could be prowling the streets for him as he cowered in fear.

His blinds rattled from the wind and darkness shrouded around him reflecting his current mindset. Staying in this room made him want to scream and the fear of being found made him sick with worry. Getting up from his bed he felt the blanket fall off of his body and searched around for any cash he could find.

The train would cost him a huge chunk of it but he didn't even care anymore as fear guided his senses. Throwing all his cash into a bag  along with his house keys and textbooks. Even though he no longer attended school and was well above the age of most students, he still wanted to learn what he could.

Zipping it up he slapped it on and took a look at his room.

Compared to earlier that day it looked small and cramped with everything piling onto each other and falling into one ratty mess. Sheets with more holes then he could count covered his bed and a good deal of his floor. Clothing that looked decades old sat in his dressers spilling out into the room. Light refused to show itself and moth balls sat on the windows, bobbing in the wind.

His wallpaper peeled off of the walls in misshapen strips and chips of paint fell onto the floor. It looked as if the rats had taken a big bite out of the wall with there being gaping holes in the wall. Just the thought of his babies made him tear up. They had been his family for the past year that the room had been his home.

'home.' His mind wavered on the word with his eyes becoming downcast and his heart pitter pattered. A tingling sensation flowed throughout the back of his head and he blinked away a few stray tears.

Automatically, his feet carried him out of the room and towards the foggy city streets. Rain poured down onto his already freezing body with the water sliding down his face along with his tears. The sky was a milky blue as day turned to night and wind picked up behind as he journeyed down the sidewalk.

Cracks splintered around him with the concrete having aged poorly into a deformed spider web. Weeds scratched and sunk their teeth into his skin drawing small slivers of blood. This felt like nothing to the shivering boy as he eyed the thinning crowd that surrounded him, leaving him alone and in the open. 

The loneliness he felt for years seemed to magnify itself and he sighed stopping to lean against a nearby alley wall. A large chunk of vacantness filled his mind and he had to take in a few slow breaths to stop from panicking.

Behind him he could hear the low hum of footsteps thundering against the ground, puddles splashing in multicolored rain showers. Legs feeling like jelly he felt his body give and water filled his vision as he landed face first in a puddle of water. 

Mind swimming he began to piece his broken thoughts together and pant against the dirty concrete. When was the last time he had gotten any sleep? When was the last time he ate a real meal? Blood seeped from his head as these thoughts disappeared back into the abyss of his mind. He couldn't hear anything anymore but the sound of footsteps slowing down and water slipping down the road.

Crap. Blackness filled his vision with balls of static dancing in eyes. Did he hit his head when he fainted? He couldn't even tell anymore.

A hand touched his own and gripped at it with a warm hold. Soft skin contrasted age old scars and flickering blood. Jungkook hummed feeling his consciousness begin to slip away. Suddenly the hand let go and reached up covering his eyes with a slip of a slide.

"Sleep tight Kookie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I have a new Taekook fanfic coming out soon that centers around Tae, a ancient demon who is responsible for a great deal of serial killers becoming created and his sacrifice turned sidekick Kookie who is way to pure to be a agent of hell. It's gonna be wild.


	5. Chapter 1.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no Jungkook this chapter though some more of what happened is explained. Next one is going to be tense.

With his laptop seated firmly in his lap and his textbook at his side on his dresser, Yoongi readjusted his glasses before picking up his phone. It had been vibrating for only a few seconds before he even noticed anyone was calling him and from the looks of it they had been trying to contact him for a while.

Swiping the screen to the left he watched as the home screen clear away and reveal a familiar contact. Frowning, he put the phone closer to his mouth making sure the speaker was on and waited for the other man to explain himself. He found it strange for him to be calling him so late in the day since they both knew he was usually in class during that part of the day. 

"You're never going to fucking believe who I found today Yoongi." His frown deepens recognizing his tone of voice and felt his worry increase by it.

Instead of his usual calm and calculating persona he now sounded as if he where going to break someone's neck and jump on their throat until blood bursted from their eyes. Pure rage filled his voice and he could hear the sound of his car revving up in the background, making him sweat even more then before.

Yoongi bit his lip. "Hoseok I need you to get out of the car and go into a vacant area. Please I don't want you to hurt anyone like last time." 

It was a well known fact that Hoseok had anger issues that had only increased over the years, with the stress from his job making it harder for him to sleep at night which made it harder for him to focus.With him having less focus during the day he always ended up letting his anger get the best of him and control brief decisions.

He heard the sound of the car pulling off and rubber screeching against the road. Hard pants beat against the receiver along with mumbled curses and the sound the car speeding up. Yoongi felt a chill go down his spine and once again tried to get through to him.

"Hoseok stop the fucking car and pull over do it now before you kill someone." The sound of screaming hit his ears along with his lover's loud yells. "Hoseok!"

"Don't worry sweetheart some asshole just pulled out in front of me without turning on his turn signal. FUCK YOUR MOTHER ASSHOLE!" The man screamed huffing against the phone's receiver. "Sorry about that."

Yoongi sighed in relief. He didn't know what he would do if the man died on the phone with him or at all really. "It's fine just drive slower just in case that happens again. Now tell me who you saw during the robbery?"

The man took his time as if he wasn't expecting the other would actually stay on the phone long enough to listen to him.

Which in any other case he wouldn't as he was to busy with trying to earn his degree and keep his part time job. Making his career was the only thing keeping him going for sometime and now it had become a unhealthy obsession. He had begin to think of himself as a workaholic with most of his time on the clock or in class.

But the sound of Hoseok's voice grabbed his attention and made him instantly begin to worry. He sounded as if he was barely keeping himself together with it becoming much deeper and shaky. It made his protective instincts go off and he needed to get him home safely. 

"Jungkook." 

A tremor went through his hand making him nearly drop his phone onto his lap and his eyes closed. Yoongi knew he must have misheard him.

"Hoseok do not play games with me. Tell me who you really saw at the robbery and get your as home." His teeth clenched as he felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"I'm not lying Yoongi he was buying some bread in the store I was robbing and god he looked so weak. His body was so pale I could practically see through his skin." Hoseok voice became heavy making the other think he was close to crying. "I'm going to get him back for us baby I swear on it."

For once in his life Yoongi was left unable to say anything and dropped the phone onto the floor. He felt as if he where going to be sick and clenched his stomach. At was almost as if he where reliving that night all over again, the night that they had lost the love of their life.

Had Jungkook been scared all those years he hid away from them? Did he crave their touch like Yoongi desperately did? Could he had possibly known the obsession he had caused to give birth after his rebellious antics.

Saliva slid down the side of his mouth and down his chin but he didnt even notice it. His fingers felt like they where on fire with his long hair having fallen out of it's messy ponytail to the front of his face. Everything was either aching or numb in his body with his heart feeling as if it had been ripped out and hastily patched back in again.

Somewhere in the slums his baby was starving to death and begging for his touch. Who knows how many pieces of filth abused his need and made his soul deteriorate. His hands curled into fists at the of random undeserving creatures getting a taste of his bunny's sweet flavor, his naive eyes widening at every lick and bite.

Those baby brown eyes. Those plush and bruised lips. God Yoongi needed it all back and he needed it now. He could practically taste the younger boy on the tip of his tongue and he desperately craved so much more. 

Soon he'd have his sweet bunny back in his arms unable to leave. Sure he'd be in so much pain when they finished punishing him but surely he'd grow to understand why. They loved him and needed to protect him from there rapidly decaying world. A cesspool of filthy scum with yellow crust around their mouth and hungry eyes. They needed to save him. 

He picked up the phone feeling a trail of spit loosen between his parting lips. 

"Are you sure it was our Kookie?" He whispered eyes flickering around his room.

Hoseok sighed and he imagined that he was trying not to lose control to his more primal instincts. The next words he uttered sounded like music to his ears. "I swear on my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an announcement coming out soon so please look out for it. It deals with this story's future. Also those last few paragraphs where so creepy...


	6. Please Read

The story is not being discontinued.

I merely want to warn you all about some incoming changes.

In less then a month I will be returning to school for my sophomore year of highschool and will have less time to write. I want for Static to have a schedule for updates with the current one being every three to five days a new chapter comes out. However, school would pretty much kill that schedule and I will be working soon enough.

So I have come up with a few ideas to help solve this problem and I wanted your opinions on them. Keep in mind these are only ideas and they won't be done 100% the way i present them to be.

_**Put static on hold till June 2019.** _

_**Put static on hold till January 2019.** _

_**Don't put static on hold but update less often.** _

_**Keep it the same.** _

While this would be on hold I would write chapters in order to have some stuff for you to read. I also plan on writing some special chapters centered around holidays or the boys birthdays. I really don't want to rush out chapters and ruin a good story like I've done multiple times before.

Anyway what do you guys think?


	9. General Update

_Guys, hey...I'm sorry._

_I've been so busy with my server and my mental health. I'm not comfortable sharing everything online here....feel like people would make fun of me or say I'm doing it for attention. So if you really want to know it contact me on my discord sad tato is sad tato #1343. I'm sorry I just can't write right now, so no updates..._


End file.
